


Rambles

by tsuki3458



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki3458/pseuds/tsuki3458
Summary: rambles





	Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> sknkjfdnglskdfnfdjgnlfdkngkdsnflkdsfndfnglkdngdngkjfdngkjfdngkdnfd

He was beef  
I was a leaf  
we were never meant to  
beaf


End file.
